Infinite: Double Attack
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Myung Soo tahu memiliki dua kekasih itu sedikit menyusahkan. Tapi akankah Myung Soo akan mengiyakannya kali ini bila sang terkasih mengajak 'bermain' bersama? Di atas ranjang bertiga dengan tambahan pemain yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membuat sebuah surga berubah menjadi mimpi buruk/ AU/ Incest/ Foursome/ Mix 5 Cast/ DLDR


Double Attack

A Infinite Fanfiction

This just a fanfiction please don't be too serious ok^^Just story is mine not the other. Don't Like PLEASE don't Read.

Cast:

Kim Sung Gyu 24 tahun

Lee Seong Yeol 22 tahun

Kim Myung Soo 21 tahun

Lee Sung Jong 20 tahun

Nam Woo Hyun 22 tahun

Warning:

MxM, AU, OOC, Threesome(?) foursome(?), incest(?), MyungYeol, MyungJong, YeolJong, GyuYeol, GyuL, GyuHyun, dll mix lima cast :P

Cuma ide gila gegara seseorang yang niat banget nyemplungin Mizu ke Infinite. Jadi jangan salahkan niat buat ff threesome atau foursome jatuh ke mereka ok^^v

Summary:

Myung Soo tahu memiliki dua kekasih itu sedikit menyusahkan. Terlebih bila keduanya adalah saudara kandung yang manjanya melebihi balita yang kehilangan ummanya. Namun apa mau dikata bila cinta sudah bertahta, seorang Kim Myung Soo akan selalu mengangguk. Tapi akankah Myung Soo akan mengiyakannya kali ini bila sang terkasih mengajak 'bermain' bersama? Di atas ranjang bertiga dengan tambahan pemain yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membuat sebuah surga berubah menjadi mimpi buruk untuknya.

.

.

.

"Myung_-ie_~" Seorang _namja_ cantik berambut pirang tampak masuk ke dalam kamar seorang _namja_ tampan yang tengah bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Tertawa kecil melihat kepala sang _namja_ yang menyembul dari dalam gulungan seperti kue rool.

"Myung_-ie_~ bangun ne." Bibir tipisnya mengecup pelan dahi sang _namja_ membuat seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'Myung_-ie_'menggeliat pelan. Tak lama kelopak matanya terlihat naik, mengerjap merasakan kehadiran seseorang di kamarnya.

"Yeoll? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini pagi-pagi begini?" tanya sang _namja_ tampan—Kim Myung Soo— heran melirik jam wekernya yang masih memperlihatkan waktu pukul enam pagi. Benar-benar terlalu pagi untuk bangun baginya.

"Temani aku lari pagi."

"Lari?" Myung Soo menggeliat pelan, meregangkan tubuhnya. Menguap kecil menahan kantuk. Salahkan semalam ia begadang entah sampai jam berapa dengan _hyung_nya.

"Ayo cepatlah … sebelum Jong—"

Brak

"—ie bangun."

Kata-kata Sung Yeol terputus saat seorang lainnya mendobrak pintu kamar Myung Soo dan menghambur ke arah mereka—jangan lupakan boneka teddy besar dipelukannya. Membuat Myung Soo merasa sesak karenanya.

"Sung Jong … lepaskan."

"Tidak, sebelum Yeolie _hyung_, mengizinkanku ikut. Myung _hyung_ tetap Jong-_ie_ peluk."

Myung Soo menarik napas pelan melihat kedua _namja_ yang kini beradu _deathglare_ dihadapannya. Dua orang kakak beradik yang juga merupakan kekasihnya. Dua orang _namja_ yang selalu berbagi sesuatu sama rata sejak kecil bahkan saat keduanya menyukai seseorang yang sama. Myung Soo mengiyakan pada akhirnya dari pada melihat dirinya menjadi korban tarik menarik semalaman.

"Jongie … tidak boleh ikut _hyung_ yang mau pergi bersama Myung_-ie_ duluan."

"Pokoknya Jongie ikut … ikut …"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bertiga saja," usul Myung Soo akhirnya melihat keduanya masih tak mau mengalah. Bahkan piyamanya sendiri sudah kusut karena ditarik ke kiri dan ke kanan oleh keduanya.

"Tidak/ ya."

"Kita pergi bersama," ujar Myung Soo berdiri dari ranjangnya. Mengecup satu persatu dahi keduanya dan mendudukan keduanya di ranjang. Sementara tangannya menyambar handuk yang tergantung di kursi.

"Tunggu lima belas menit. Ada suara ribut kupastikan kita tak akan berkencan selama seminggu, mengerti?" Myung Soo mengusap kedua surai berbeda warna tersebut walau salah satunya memasang wajah cemberut. Menurunkan kepalanya menuju ke arah Sung Yeol, Myung Soo berbisik pelan "jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu begitu, Yeolie atau kau mau ikut mandi bersamaku?"

"Mesum." Sung Yeol melempar bantal didekatnya walau bisa dihindari Myung Soo yang langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Jongie mau ikut Myung _hyung_ mandi," ujar Sung Jong pelan tak menyadari kalau Sung Yeol yang berada di sampingnya menepuk pelan kepalanya. Membuat surai hitam tersebut mengaduh.

"Anak kecil dilarang mesum." Sung Yeol men_deathglare_ Sung Jong yang langsung ciut memeluk boneka teddynya. Mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal pada _hyung_nya yang selalu menganiayanya.

"_Hyung_ juga mesum," cicitnya pelan tak ingin Sung Yeol dengar dan membuat kepalanya menjadi korban tangan Sung Yeol.

.

.

.

Ketiga _namja_ itu tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di taman—dengan Myung Soo di tengah. Sudah hampir setengah jam ketiganya lari pagi walau berakhir dengan adu mulut Sung Yeol – Sung Jong selama perjalanan. Myung Soo akhirnya membuat keduanya duduk dengan es krim di tangan keduanya sekedar membuat Yeol-Jong diam.

"_Hyung-ie_ … minta es krimnya," ujar Sung Jong menunjuk pada es krim coklat yang berada di tangan Myung Soo. Es krim di tangannya sendiri masih tersisa setengah namun es krim di tangan Myung Soo entah mengapa terlihat lebih menggiurkan di matanya.

Menarik tangan Myung Soo ke arahnya, Sung Jong menjilati pelan es krim yang meleleh dengan lidahnya. Pelan dan perlahan membuat Myung Soo yang melihatnya membatu. Bahkan jakunnya turun naik melihat bagimana lidah _namja_ cantik itu 'memakan' es krimnya dengan cara menggoda—tanpa sadar.

"Mesum."

Sung Yeol yang menyadari kemana arah tatapan Myung Soo menepuk kepala sang _namja_ dengan tangannya. Membuat Myung Soo tertawa pelan mengetahui kalau 'sang kakak' mengetahui kemana tatapan matanya—dada Sung Jong yang terekpos dibalik kaosnya yang turun.

Tertawa pelan, Myung Soo memberikan es krimnya pada Sung Jong akhirnya. Membiarkan _namja_ pecinta teddy itu menikmati dua es krimnya dengan santai tak mengetahui kalau dua orang disampingnya tengah menikmati es krim dengan cara berbeda.

"Myungghh …" Sung Yeol mendesah pelan merasakan lidah Myung Soo yang bermain dilidahnya, mengambil sisa es krim yang tentu saja sudah lumer di dalam mulutnya. Akal sang _namja_ tampan saja sebenarnya untuk mengambil _morning kiss_nya yang sudah sangat terlambat.

"_Gomawo_, Sayang." Mengecup singkat bibir Sung Yeol, Myung Soo menyeringai pelan melihat wajah merah Sung Yeol karena ulahnya. Bersyukur posisi mereka yang sedikit terhalang pepohonan besar, jadi tak akan menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"_Hyung_ sedang apa?" tanya Sung Jong heran melihat Sung Yeol yang memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan Myung Soo yang tersenyum aneh. Es krim di tangannya sudah habis ke dalam perutnya.

"Tidak ada _baby_ Jong. Ayo pulang," ujar Myung Soo menggandeng tangan Sung Jong dengan tangan lainnya menarik tangan Sung Yeol. Berjalan pulang sebelum mereka diteriaki hilang oleh seseorang di apartemen mereka.

Apartemen Infinite adalah sebuah apartemen besar di salah satu kawasan elit. Sudah sejak setahun yang lalu Lee bersaudara tinggal bersama dengan Myung Soo di apartemen tersebut. Termasuk kakak laki-laki Myung Soo dan kekasihnya.

Terletak di lantai tiga belas, apartemen mewah tersebut sebenarnya memiliki empat kamar utama, hanya saja Sung Yeol dan Sung Jong yang awalnya berebut hendak tidur bersama Myung Soo berakhir tidur bersama dan Myung Soo sendirian. Peraturan yang dibuat oleh _Hyung_ Myung Soo yang dijuluki hamster galak oleh mereka. Dan sekarang menyisakan satu kamar kosong.

Dan sekarang sang hamster galak itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan mensedekapkan tangannya. Membuat Sung Yeol dan Sung Jong langsung berlindung di belakang Myung Soo. Sejak hari dimana mereka melihat Kim Sung Gyu marah, hari itu juga sang hamster masuk ke dalam list orang-orang yang harus dijauhi keduanya.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Kau membuat mereka ketakutan."

Sung Gyu tertawa melihat dua _namja_ cantik yang melihatnya takut-takut. Padahal ia tak pernah berniat membuat keduanya ketakutan hanya saja menyenangkan membuat keduanya selalu berlindung dibalik tubuh adiknya begini.

"Maaf … masuklah. Aku hanya heran kemana kalian pergi pagi-pagi. Biasanya juga kalian ribut di hari libur begini—suara yang efektif pengganti alarm."

"Hanya lari di taman, _Hyung_." Myung Soo mendudukan dirinya di ruang tengah. Menggeleng heran melihat Sung Yeol dan Sung Jong yang langsung melesat ke kamar mereka.

Sebenarnya keduanya tak terlalu takut dengan Sung Gyu, hanya saja _hyung_ Myung Soo itu selalu membuat keduanya mati kutu di depan Myung Soo. Hubungan ketiganya yang sedikit aneh saja sering kali menjadi mainan untuk Sung Gyu. Ada saja ulah sang _namja_ membuat kakak beradik Lee itu mengangguk semua perintah Sung Gyu.

"Woo Hyun kemana _hyung_?" tanya Myung Soo tak melihat kekasih _hyung_nya itu di apartemen mereka.

"Ke lapangan. Tugas kuliah."

Keduanya saling terdiam saat tak melihat adanya perbincangan lagi. Myung Soo dan Sung Gyu memang keluar dari keluarga Kim alih-alih untuk kuliah dan belajar mandiri, walau sebenarnya hanya karena mereka merasa sedikit penat dan butuh udara bebas. Bukan keputusa yang mudah karena mereka harus berusaha keras agar sang umma mereka mengiyakannya.

"Hei, Myung. _Hyung_ mau bertanya," ujar Sung Gyu duduk di samping Myung Soo.

"Kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan keduanya? Tak bisakah kau memilih salah satu saja?"

Myung Soo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi ke _hyung_nya yang menatapnya heran. Baru kali ini Sung Gyu menanyakan alasannya, karena selama ini dipikirnya Sung Gyu menerima mereka karena tak pernah protes terlebih saat membawa kedua _namja_ cantik tersebut ke apartemen mereka.

"Memang ada yang salah Kyu _Hyung_?" balik Myung Soo bertanya, "aku mencintai mereka sama besarnya dan bila kau memintaku untuk memilih, aku tak bisa."

Sung Gyu mengacak surai hitam Myung Soo membuat _saeng_ yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu memelototinya, "bilang saja kalau hanya satu tak cukup kan, Myung _pervert_."

"Hey … aku bahkan belum pernah menyentuh mereka terlalu jauh selama ini _hyung_," protes Myung Soo menepis tangan Sung Gyu di kepalanya.

Memang benar selama ini Myung Soo belum pernah sekali pun menyentuh kekasihnya dalam artian yang lebih intim. Paling jauh hanya _foreplay_ itu pun hanya pada Sung Yeol. Myung Soo takut melukai kedua _namja_ cantiknya karena kehilangan kendali.

"Hahaha … aku baru tahu kalau seorang Myung Soo bisa tahan banting begitu. Atau kau mencobanya denganku untuk belajar?" ujar Sung Gyu menggoda wajah merah Myung Soo.

"Boleh saja asal kau dibawahku, Hamster nakal." Myung Soo melesat pergi setelah mencuri satu ciuman kecil dari Sung Gyu.

Hubungan keduanya memang terlalu dekat walau bukan dalam artian yang buruk, dan Myung Soo tak pernah keberatan dengan seorang Sung Gyu yang menyayanginya, Myung Soo berteriak dari kamarnya sebelum menghilang di tikungan"lagi pula aku tak mau membuat kekasihmu menangis nanti karena kehilangan semenya, _Hyung_.

Sung Gyu yang mendengarnya menggeleng melihat ulah _saeng_nya. Beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri sembari menghabiskan waktu menunggu kekasihnya.

"Cepatlah pulang, Woo Hyun_-ah_."

.

.

.

"Jong_-ie_ … apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Myung Soo heran mendapati Sung Jong di kamarnya lengkap dengan boneka teddy besar miliknya. Pakaiannya masih belum berganti itu artinya Sung Jong berada di sini sejak tadi.

"Jong_-ie_ menunggu _hyung_, Yeol _Hyung_ mandi terlalu lama. Jong_-ie_ mau mandi di sini tapi Jong_-ie_ lupa bawa baju. Pinjam baju _hyung_ saja ya?"

Myung Soo meneguk ludahnya sudah payah melihat bagaiamana wajah Sung Jong padanya. Haruskah Myung Soo mengatakan kalau godaan paling besar itu adalah dari wajah polos dengan maniks yang menatapnya penuh harap begini. Kalau bukan karena janjinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh Sung Jong hingga berusia dua puluh satu mungkin Myung Soo sudah menarik Sung Jong untuk melakukan yang iya-iya.

"Tidak boleh ya _hyung_?" cicit Sung Jong memeluk erat bonekanya. Posisinya sebagai magnae di keluarganya bahkan hingga kemari membuat sifat manjanya tak pernah menghilang bahkan sang _namja_ cantik itu pintar memanfaatkannya.

"Bo—boleh. Tentu saja, Jong_-ie_ mandi saja. Nanti _hyung_ carikan bajunya, ya?" ujar Myung Soo mengecup dahi Sung Jong dan mengulurkan handuknya pada sang kekasih. Mengambil alih sang teddy dan meletakkan di ujung ranjang.

Beranjak ke lemarinya, Myung Soo mencari pakaian yang mungkin bisa dipakai Sung Jong. Menemukan celana pendek dan kaos berwarna biru untuk Sung Jong dan meletakkan di atas ranjang.

Myung Soo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menyadari ada suara pintu yang terbuka. Dan menemukan Sung Jong yang baru saja selesai mandi masih dengan rambut yang basah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sung Jong?"

"Mandi," ujar Myung Soo menunjuk kamar mandinya dimana terdengar suara shower dari dalam, "jangan berpikirkan buruk kalau aku ikut mandi bersamanya, Yeoll_-ie_," tambah Myung Soo melihat tatapan menyelidik Sung Yeol padanya.

Sung Yeol terkikik pelan, mendudukan dirinya di samping Myung Soo. Mengecup pelan bibir Myung Soo dan tersenyum kecil saat tangan Myung Soo mengacak rambutnya.

"Yeol _Hyung_ mesum. Katanya tak boleh cium-cium."

Myung Yeol terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sung Jong sudah muncul dihadapan mereka hanya dengan berbalut handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, _namja_ cantik itu mendudukan dirinya di paha Myung Soo tak menyadari kalau sang _namja_ yang baru saja diduduki meringis kecil merasakan pergerakan adik kecilnya yang bersentuhan dengan bokong Sung Jong.

"Yeol _hyung_ curang, kenapa cium-cium Myung _hyung_ sendiri saja. Jong_-ie_ kan mau juga." Tersenyum kecil, bibir Sung Jong sudah mendarat di bibir Myung Soo mencium sang _namja_ yang dengan senang hati menerimanya balas melumat bibir Sung Jong dengan ganas.

Sung Yeol yang melihat keduanya berciuman panas menghela napas pelan. Menyadari kalau ini tak akan berlangsung cepat. Ia pun keluar dari kamar Myung Soo itu. Berbagi kekasih itu artinya ia siap berbagi segala hal bersama Sung Jong. Termasuk membagi semua sentuhan Myung Soo pada adiknya walau ia yakin mereka berdua tak akan melakukan hal yang jauh sekedar ciuman dan kecupan.

"_Hyung_hhh … jangaanhh …" Sung Jong menggeliat gelisah pada Myung Soo yang kini beralih dari bibirnya ke lehernya yang kini dipenuhi bercak kemerahan. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran merasakan semua ini. Baru kali ini Myung Soo menyentuhnya selain sebuah ciuman. Walau ia mengerti apa yang akan dua _namja_ berstatus pasangan kekasih, hanya saja Sung Jong masih belum siap.

"Kau wangi, _Baby_." Myung Soo semakin bersemangat menandai tubuh polos kekasihnya dengan hasil karyanya tak memperdulikan tubuh Sung Jong yang mulai bergetar karena ulahnya. Salahkan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sung Jong membuat libidonya naik terlebih saat adik kecilnya mulai bangun karena Sung Jong tadi.

"Hiks … hyungghhh …"

Myung Soo sontak menghentikan kecupannya di dada Sung Jong mendengar tangisan kecil di sela desahan milik Sung Jong. Mengutuk di dalam hati karena ulahnya yang hampir lepas kendali dan membuat Sung Jong menangis.

"_Mian baby_, _Hyung_ salah." Mengusap kepala Sung Jong, Myung Soo mencoba menenangkan Sung Jong. Membiarkan sang _namja_ sedikit tenang karena ulah cerobohnya. Sedikit menyesal melihat dada Sung Jong yang penuh tanda darinya.

Memakaikan pakaiannya ke tubuh Sung Jong. Myung Soo berkali-kali harus menahan libidonya sendiri melihat tubuh telanjang kekasihnya. Inilah hal yang ditakutkannya menyentuh Sung Jong. Ini juga alasan Sung Yeol tak pernah mau disentuhnya terlalu jauh—takut melukai Sung Jong yang selalu meminta hal yang sama padanya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Jong_-ie_ sayang _hyung_ tidak?" tanya Myung Soo menghapus air mata Sung Jong. Tersenyum kecil saat sang _namja_ mengangguk.

"Kita ke mall nanti, sekarang Jong_-ie_ tidur dulu. Nanti _hyung_ bangunkan untuk makan siang."

"Temani." Sung Jong menarik ujung pakaian Myung Soo dan memintanya untuk tinggal menemaninya untuk istirahat siang.

"Baiklah, geser sana." Myung Soo menarik boneka dipelukan Sung Jong, menggantikan posisi sang boneka dengan dirinya. Membiarkan Sung Jong memeluknya erat. Ikut tertidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan tak menyadari kalau Sung Yeol tengah duduk seorang diri di ruang tengah dengan wajah menahan sesak.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sung Yeol?"

Sung Yeol sontak menatap ke belakang pada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang melihat sang _namja_ yang kini mendekatinya bahkan duduk di sampingnya. Seharusnya ia tetap di kamar Myung Soo dari pada harus berduaan dengan _namja_ berstatus _hyung_ Myung Soo ini.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" ulang Sung Gyu pelan. Ia tahu kalau Sung Yeol tak menyukai posisinya yang terlalu dekat hanya saja kapan lagi ia bisa mengerjai Sung Yeol tanpa bodyguardnya.

"Bukan apa-apa _hyung_," ujar Sung Yeol akhirnya. Beringsut pelan membuat jarak dari Sung Gyu yang terlalu dekat duduk disampingnya. Suasana yang terlalu sepi ini membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Bukan-bukan karena jatuh cinta pada Sung Gyu hanya saja pasti ada sesuatu yang akan dilakukan Sung Gyu padanya.

"Wajahmu tak mengatakan begitu, Yeol_-ah_. Ah, aku tahu … apa kau menyesal berbagi kekasih dengan adikmu?" tanya Sung Gyu membuat tubuh Sung Yeol menegang sejenak walau kemudian _namja_ cantik itu tersenyum pada Sung Gyu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya takut melukai Sung Jong dengan semua ini. Aku terlalu menyayanginya. Aku menyayangi Sung Jong dan Myung Soo sama besar _hyung_ harus tahu itu."

"_Brother complex_," ujar Sung Gyu tertawa menepuk kepala Sung Yeol. Jadi itu yang dari tadi dipikirkan _namja_ cantik ini. Sedari tadi Sung Gyu memang memperhatikan Sung Yeol sejak masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Mau sesuatu yang bagus tidak, ini sesuatu yang akan mengubah hubungan kalian."

"Tidak. Semua dari _hyung_ tak pernah ada yang baik," tolak Sung Yeol hendak beranjak dari sisi Sung Gyu sebelum _hyung_ Myung Soo itu melakukan sesuatu padanya.

_Brugh_

Sung Yeol terbaring di lantai saat tangan Sung Gyu menariknya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. _Namja_ cantik itu menatap horor pada _namja_ yang kini tersenyum dengan lengkung bibir naik ke atas—menatapnya remeh.

"Sudah kukatakan ini akan menarik, Lee Sung Yeol."

"Apa yang mau kau laku—uhmpp." Mata Sung Yeol membola merasakan lidah Sung Gyu yang melesat masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang bergulir di dalam mulutnya dan masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Uhuk … uhuk …"

Sung Yeol terbatuk sesaat Sung Gyu melepaskannya. _Namja_ itu tertawa melihat kondisi Yeol yang langsung menyambar air mineral.

"Berikan itu pada Sung Jong dan Myung Soo dan kuyakin kalian akan baik-baik saja nanti." Sung Gyu melemparkan plastik kecil berisi dua butir pil ke tangan Sung Yeol.

Sung Yeol yang menerimanya menatap Sung Gyu heran melalui matanya.

"Lebih baik kau temui Myung Soo atau kau 'main' bersamaku?" goda Sung Gyu membuat Sung Yeol langsung berlari ke dalam kamar Myung Soo. Tak menyadari maksud terselubung dari kata-kata Sung Gyu.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Myung Soo_-ah_."

.

.

.

_Brak_

"Hosh … hosh …"

Sung Yeol mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu. Padahal jarak kamar dan ruang tamu tak begitu jauh namun mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu bahkan tubuhnya serasa memanas seketika.

"Yeoll_-ie_?" Myung Soo yang mendengar suara ribut akibat bantingan pintu kamarnya menatap bingung pada kekasihnya yang terlihat tak sehat. Keringat mengalir hebat di wajah Sung Yeol padahal seingatnya Sung Yeol baru saja selesai mandi. Memang apa yang baru saja dilakukan _namja_ cantik berstatus kekasihnya itu.

Membawa Sung Yeol ke ranjangnya, Myung Soo mengelap keringat Sung Yeol yang mengalir hebat. Bahkan wajahnya memerah dengan napas yang turun naik dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?"

Sung Yeol menggeleng, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya memanas begini. Maniks Sung Yeol melebar menyadari sesuatu, jangan-jangan gara-gara sesuatu yang baru saja diminumkan paksa oleh Sung Gyu barusan.

"Ini apa?" tanya Myung Soo heran pada Sung Yeol yang menyodorkan plastik kecil berisikan dua butir benda bulat di dalamnya.

Mengeluarkannya ke telapak tangannya, Myung Soo melihat lebih baik sesuatu berbentuk obat tersebut. Dan Myung Soo sontak terkejut menyadari apa itu.

"Kau tak meminumnya kan, Sung Yeol? Ini obat pera—"

"Apa ini? Jong_-ie_ minta permennya ya?" Sung Jong yang tiba-tiba terbangun tersenyum kecil _hyung_nya dan Myung Soo dan matanya berbinar melihat dua benda di tangan Myung Soo yang yang dikiranya permen. Menelannya tanpa tahu akibat yang akan didapatkannya.

"—Sang." Terlambat. Myung Soo hanya bisa menepuk pelan dahinya melihat benda laknat yang pasti berasal dari _hyung_nya itu masuk ke dalam lambung kekasihnya. Seharusnya ia tak membiarkan Sung Yeol seorang diri. Dan sekarang ada dua orang horny yang menatapnya dengan mata sayu menahan hasrat padanya.

"_Hyung-ie_ … panas~ badan Jong_-ie_ panas~" Sung Jong yang merasakan rasa tak enak di tubuhnya melepas pakaiannya sendiri hingga bertelanjang. Bahkan tangannya sudah menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri mengusir rasa aneh yang menyeruak masuk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Jong—uhmpp." Myung Soo terjatuh di samping Sung Jong saat tiba-tiba Sung Yeol menyerangnya. Melumat bibirnya kasar.

Membalikkan tubuh Sung Yeol hingga berada di bawahnya, Myung Soo balik meraup rakus bibir kekasihnya tak peduli kalau bibirnya itu akan membengkak karena ulahnya.

"Nghhhh … Myunghhh …" Sung Yeol mengerang gelisah di antara lumatan Myung Soo di mulutnya. Tubuhnya belum cukup kalau hanya ciuman dari Myung Soo. Ia butuh lebih. Siap peduli dengan hubungan mereka saat ini. Hanya Myung Soo yang dibutuhkannya.

Mendorong tubuh Myung Soo hingga bersandar di kepala ranjang, Sung Yeol menurunkan celana Myung Soo hingga tubuh bagian bawah kekasihnya itu bertelanjang membuat sesuatu yang sedari tadi menggunduk sesak keluar dengan bebasnya.

Menjulurkan lidahnya, Sung Yeol mengecap rasa yang pertama kali dicicipnya. Rasa seorang Myung Soo. Memasukkan milik Myung Soo seutuhnya ke dalam mulutnya, Sung Yeol menyeringai mendengar desisan kecil dari bibir Myung Soo. Telinganya juga menangkap suara desahan disebelahnya—suara Sung Jong.

"_Hyung_ … Myungnhhh … agh~" Sung Jong yang berada di samping Myung Soo mendesah memanggil nama kekasihnya berulang-ulang. Tangannya berada di atas tangan Myung Soo yang meremas miliknya perlahan-lahan. Ternyata selama bermain dengan _hyung_nya, Myung Soo juga menyentuhnya.

"Enak bukan Jong_-ie_?" tanya Myung Soo, menarik tubuh Sung Jong mendekatinya dan melumat habis bibir sang _namja_. Membiarkan tubuh bagian bawahnya dimanjakan oleh lidah Sung Yeol.

Suara desahan dan erangan bersahutan dari kamar milik Myung Soo itu. Membuat penghuninya merasakan sesuatu untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidup mereka. Sebuuah hubungan yang beranjak terlalu jauh.

"Arrghhh … Myung _hyung_gg!" Tubuh Sung Jong bergetar hebat sebelum sesuatu menyembur keluar dari kejantanannya. Membuat telapak tangan Myung Soo berlumuran cairan putih miliknya.

Tubuh Sung Jong ambruk di dada Myung Soo dengan mata yang berputar hebat karena nikmatnya. Merasakan klimaks pertamanya yang menguras tenaga padahal hanya dengan tangan Myung Soo.

Mengecup pelan dahi Sung Jong Myung Soo membaringkan Sung Jong di sampingnya, "sekarang biarkan _hyung_, mengurus _hyung_mu ne … Jong_-ie_."

Sung Jong mengangguk, mengatur napasnya sendiri. Memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat Myung Soo menarik kepala _hyung_nya dan keduanya berciuman panas. Melihat filam biru bahkan tidak sepanas melihat langsung saudaramu yang bercumbu hebat dengan _namja_ yang juga kekasihmu. Membuat adik kecil Sung Jong kembali bangun dengan perlahan.

"Nghhh … uhmppp …" Sung Yeol meremas kuat surai hitam milik Myung Soo yang tengah melumat bibirnya. Sengaja menggesek tubuh bagian bawah mereka dengan kejantanan Myung Soo yang tengah berdiri tegak karena ulahnya tadi dan membuat kejantanannya sendiri ikut bangun menusuk perut Myung Soo.

"Agh! Myung Soo!"

Sung Yeol menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat di belakang jari tangan Myung Soo menusuk masuk lubangnya satu persatu. Lidah _namja_ itu tengah melumuri dadanya dengan saliva dan acuh membiarkan Sung Yeol menahan perih.

Sung Jong yang melihat _hyung_nya menahan sakit, mendekati _namja_ itu dan menciumnya sekedar meredakan rasa sakit sang Sung Yeol.

Sung Yeol dengan senang hati melumat bibir Sung Jong mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dari jari-jari Myung Soo yang membuka lubangnya lebih lebar. Tangannya turun meremas kejantanan Sung Jong yang kembali terbangun perlahan.

Myung Soo yang melihat kedua ukenya bertarung lidah tersenyum menyeringai. Sepertinya ia harus sedikit berterima kasih pada _hyung_nya. Karena sudah lama ia menahan diri untuk menyentuh keduanya. Terlebih melihat tubuh telanjang Sung Jong tadi. Benar-benar butuh pertahanan ekstra bila ia harus menunggu lebih lama.

"Aaarggttkhhh!" Sung Yeol menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat Myung Soo mengganti jari di dalam lubangnya dengan benda yang lebih besar. Menjauhkan bibirnya dari Sung Jong sebelum ia menggigit bibir _saeng_nya itu.

"Hyuung?" Sung Jong yang melihat Sung Yeol kesakitan mulai berkaca-kaca. Apa sesakit itu? Itukah mengapa Sung Yeol selalu melarangnya untuk melakukan hubungan badan dengan Myung Soo. Itukan alasan mengapa tubuhnya selalu gemetaran saat Myung Soo mulai jauh menyentuhnya.

"Ssshhh … tenanglah, Jong_-ie_. Tidak sesakit itu, kok." Sung Yeol yang mulai tenang, mengelus kepala sang adik sembari menahan perih di dalam lubangnya karena Myung Soo.

"Jong_-ie_ mau mencobanya?" tanya Myung Soo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jangan coba-coba Myung—khhh!"

Sung Yeol tersentak saat Myung Soo membalikan tubuhnya dan bergerak di dalam lubangnya dengan cepat. Tangan Sung Yeol mencoba menggapai tubuh Myung Soo yang hendak menjangkau Sung Jong walau tak sampai. Sung Yeol menggeleng meminta pada Myung Soo tak melakukan apa yang ada dikepalanya saat ini.

"Selamat menikmati, _Baby_."

Sung Yeol menggeram merasakan tubuh Sung Jong yang diturunkan Myung Soo tepat di kejantananya. Membuat miliknya tepat masuk ke dalam lubang Sung Jong yang bahkan belum disiapkan dan kini berteriak kesakitan di atas tubuhnya.

"Aarggghht … sakiiitt! Keluarkan … keluarkan!"

"Ssshhh … _Baby_ Jong_-ie_ tenanglah," ujar Myung Soo mengelus punggung Sung Jong yang ikut terhentak karena sodokannya di dalam lubang Sung Yeol. "Bergeraklah, _Baby_. Kau akan membuat _hyung_mu kesakitan kalau hanya diam begitu, _Baby_." Myung Soo mencoba membujuk Sung Jong yang masih sesegukkan terduduk di perut Sung Yeol.

"_Hyung_?" tanya Sung Jong tak yakin. Rasanya lubangnya memang sangat sakit, hanya saja melihat Sung Yeol menahan sakit dengan wajah merah begitu membuat hatinya tak rela. Melirik ke belakang pada Myung Soo lalu kembali pada Sung Yeol.

"Bergeraklah, Jong_-ie_." Sung Yeol mengangguk menarik sprei dibawahnya saat Sung Jong mulai bergerak. Rasanya nikmat saat lubangnya disodok kuat oleh kejantanan besar milik Myung Soo, dan kejantanannya yang diremas oleh lubang milik Sung Jong.

"Agh! Agh! _Hyung_! _Hyung_!" Sung Jong memegang pinggang Sung Yeol saat tubuhnya turun naik di atas tubuh Sung Yeol. Rasanya aneh saat dimasuki saudaramu sendiri. Namun melihat wajah Sung Yeol dihadapannya membuat Sung Jong semakin bersemangat menghentak bokongnya lebih cepat. Wajah penuh kenikmatan—maniks sayu dan rona kemerahan dengan mulut terbuka lebar mengeluarkan desahan.

Myung Soo yang merasakan kejantanannya semakin berkedut liar menggeram kuat saat merasakan lelehan sperma menyembur keluar dari miliknya. Tersenyum kecil melihat cairan yang sama keluar melalui lubang milik Sung Jong.

Tangan Myung Soo membantu Sung Jong masih bergerak di atas tubuh Sung Yeol. Mengocok kejantanan milik Sung Jong dan tak lama hingga ia merasakan semburan sperma dalam jumlah banyak membasahi tangannya.

_Bruk_

Tubuh Sung Jong terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Sung Yeol. Tak peduli kalau tubuhnya ikut berlumuran sperma yang membasahi tubuh Sung Yeol.

"Capek, _hyung_."

Sung Yeol tertawa pelan mendengar lirihan milik Sung Jong.

"Tapi _hyung_ belum merasakan tubuh Jong_-ie_," bisik Myung Soo di telinga Sung Jong. Jarinya sudah menelusup masuk ke dalam lubang Sung Jong yang bahkan masih terisi milik Sung Yeol.

"Jangan gila Myung Soo!" teriak Sung Yeol pada Myung Soo yang meliriknya kecil dan mengecup surai hitam milik Sung Jong.

"Bukankah tubuhmu masih panas, _Baby_?" Myung Soo tak memperdulikan larangan Sung Yeol. Bisa apa kekasihnya itu bahkan duduk saja mungkin tak bisa dengan keadaannya sekarang. Membuat tawa Myung Soo semakin keras.

"Sabarlah Sayang, kau pasti akan menikmati ini juga. Benarkan, _Baby_?" bisik Myung Soo pada Sung Jong yang kini meringis kesakitan. Bahkan titik air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya.

"Hiks, Sakit _hyung_ …" Sung Jong mencoba menolak semua sentuhan Myung Soo padanya. Menjauhkan tangan lain yang kini meremas putingnya hingga mengeras.

"Tidak akan, percayalah."

Mengelurkan miliknya dari lubang milik Sung Yeol. Myung Soo mendorongnya masuk ke dalam lubang milik Sung Yeol dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Argghh! Keluarkan _hyung_! Kau merobekku _hyung_!"

"Sedikit lagi, _Baby_."

Sung Jong menggeleng mencoba menaikkan tubuhnya walau usahanya berakhir terbalik karena itu malah membuat Myung Soo semakin leluasa untuk masuk dan menariknya paksa untuk duduk hingga kedua benda besar itu mengisi lubangnya.

"Hiks … keluarkan _hyung_! Keluarkan." Sung Jong meracau semakin tak jelas merasakan bagaimana benda di dalam lubangnya seakan merobek lubangnya paksa. Membuat aliran darah keluar akibat gesekan.

Sung Yeol mencoba mengelurkan miliknya sendiri berharap Myung Soo menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang menyakiti Sung Jong. Namun tak berhasil saat Myung Soo bergerak membuat miliknya ikut bersama menusuk lubang Sung Jong bergantian.

"Agh! Agh! _Hyung_!"

"Nikmat kan, _Baby_?" Myung Soo mengecup leher Sung Jong membuat tanda baru sepanjang leher tersebut.

Ketiganya bergerak dalam arah yang berbeda mendatangkan suara erangan dan desahan membuat permainan semakin memanas. Bahkan tak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang kini melihat aksi mereka dan menikmatinya. Bahkan _namja_ itu bergerak mendekati ranjang.

"Keberatan _hyung_ bergabung, Sung Yeol?"

Sung Yeol membuka maniks matanya yang sempat terpejam dan menemukan pelaku kegiatan panas mereka berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

Belum sempat Sung Yeol untuk protes, mulutnya sudah disumpal dengan kejantanan milik Gyu yang menerobos masuk mulutnya.

"Nghh … apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Hyung_?" tanya Myung Soo susah payah karena harus menahan tubuh Sung Jong yang hampir pada batasnya. _Namja_ cantik itu kelelahan dengan serangan yang dilakukan _hyung_ dan kekasihnya di dalam lubangnya.

"Menikmati pestamu," ujar Sung Gyu santai menarik kepala Sung Yeol menelan habis kejantannyan dan mengulumnya keluar masuk. Merasakan bagaimana mulut Sung Gyu memanjakan miliknya tanpa bisa protes.

"_Hyung_gg!" Sung Jong berteriak kencang merasakan sesuatu kembali keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Menyembur hingga membasahi wajah Sung Yeol. Bahkan Sung Jong terlanjur pingsan tanpa merasakan sensasi hangat saat lubangnya yang terisi penuh cairan dua _namja_ kesayangannya.

"Dia pingsan. Kau benar-benar main kasar, Myung-ah." Gyu berujar pelan menunjuk Sung Jong. Tak menyadari ulahnya tak jauh beda dengan Myung Soo— memaksa Sung Yeol melakukan _blow job_.

Myung Soo tak membalas perkataan _hyung_nya saat menikmati bagaimana kejantanannya menemukan euforianya di dalam lubang Sung Jong. Basah dan berlendir.

"Berisik, _Hyung_." Myung Soo mengeluarkan perlahan miliknya dan Sung Yeol dari lubang milik Sung Jong. Menggendong kekasihnya ke sofa menjauh dari _hyung_nya yang masih menikmati mulut Sung Yeol.

"Ssshhh … lebih cepat, Yeol-_ah_. Ah~" Gyu menggeram kecil merasakan miliknya keluar dan memenuhi mulut Sung Yeol dengan cairan miliknya. Membuat _namja_ cantik tersebut terbatuk-batuk.

"_Gomawo_, Sung Yeol."

Sung Yeol mengumpat kecil melihat Gyu yang tersenyum tanpa dosa padanya. Kalau saja tubuhnya tak terlalu lelah ia pastikan hamster jelek itu merasakan amarahnya. Seenaknya saja memasukkan benda berbahaya begitu ke dalam tubuhnya. Tapi rencana tinggal rencana saat Gyu menjilati tonjolan kecil di dadanya.

"Aissshhh … apa yang kau lakukan, _Hyung_?"Myung Soo yang kembali, mendelik kesal pada _hyung_nya yang ikutan menikmati tubuh kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau saja?" Gyu menarik tubuh Myung Soo dan langsung melumat habis bibirnya. Tangannya meremas kejantanan milik Myung Soo yang memang masih telanjang. Tangannya yang bebas memilintir dan menarik kencang putting milik Myung Soo. Bermain cepat di setiap titik sensitif milik _saeng_nya tersebut.

"Hentikan … aghh … _hyung_ …" Myung Soo mencoba mendorong tubuh Gyu walau sepertinya percuma karena tubuhnya sendiri juga mulai lelah karena bermain bersama dua ukenya. Namun memilih Sung Yeol yang dikerjai _hyung_nya, Myung Soo membiarkan saja Gyu bermain atas tubuhnya. Menahan desahannya sendiri saja yang dilakukannya.

Sung Yeol yang masih belum tertidur menatap tak percaya pada dua orang _namja_ dengan hubungan darah kini tengah bertaut. Ia melihat jelas bagaimana kejantanan milik Gyu tertanam sempurna di lubang kekasihnya. Merona melihat bagaimana ekspresi kenikmatan keduanya. Inikah yang dilihat Sung Jong saat Myung Soo mencumbunya.

'_Brother complex_? Kau juga sama saja kan, Gyu _hyung_?' bisik Sung Yeol pelan sebelum ia menutup mata dari pada harus melihat kekasihnya di _rape_ habis-habisan _hyung_nya. Jangan-jangan ulah Gyu padanya hanya ingin membuat Myung Soo lengah dan akhirnya bisa menyentuhnya sendiri, 'dasar Gyu _hyung_ _brother complex incest_.'

"Arhk! Akh!" Desahan Myung Soo akhirnya keluar, menyerah dengan semua sentuhan _hyung_nya yang tergolong kasar dan kuat. Tak jauh sama dengannya saat menyentuh Yeol-Jong. Membuat tubuhnya yang lelah semakin remuk seketika. Myung Soo tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain desahan dari dalam mulutnya yang terus mengalirkan saliva.

"Aaarggghh!" Myung Soo ambruk dengan tubuh masih bergetar hebat. Sensasi gila dengan bercinta dengan _hyung_nya sendiri. Merasakan bagaimana lubangnya yang tak tersentuh dimasuki _hyung_nya sendiri. Merasakan hangatnya cairan yang kini memenuhi lubangnya.

"Puas _hyung_?" bisik Myung Soo menatap tajam pada Sung Gyu.

"Sangat." Sung Gyu mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang milik Myung Soo disertai ringisan kecil dari bibir Myung Soo. Membenarkan celananya, Sung Gyu melumat sebentar bibir Myung Soo yang membengkak. Tertawa kecil melihat ekpresi kesal Myung Soo padanya.

Mengambilkan selimut dan menyelimuti ketiga _namja_ di kamar Myung Soo itu, Gyu keluar dengan perlahan. Menutup pintu kamar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Menunggu kekasihnya sendiri.

Sung Gyu memicingkan matanya saat melewati ruang tengah merasakan cahaya sinar mentari sore memasuki ruang tengah. Memang berapa lama mereka bermain di dalam kamar Myung Soo.

Saa, siapa peduli kalau pada akhirnya keinginan terpendam Sung Gyu menyentuh Myung Soo berhasil didapatkannya. Tak peduli kalau mungkin Myung Soo akan langsung menerjangnya keesokan hari.

"Kau sedang senang, _Hyung_?"

Sung Gyu tersenyum kecil, merasakan dua lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Mengenal siapa _namja_ yang sedang memeluknya. Membalikkan tubuhnya, Sung Gyu menemukan _namja_ yang juga roomatenya.

"Woo Hyun? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya. Dan sepertinya sedang senang, _Hyung_?" tanya Woo Hyun pada kekasihnya yang sedari tadi mengulum senyum. Menyimpan kebahagiaanya seorang diri.

"Tak apa. Ayo masuk kau pasti lelah. Aku mau 'bermain' denganmu, Woo Hyun-_ah_, aku merindukanmu." Sung Gyu menjilat pelan telinga Woo Hyun. Dan merasakan _namja_ di pelukannya menegang dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Manisnya kekasihku," ujar Sung Gyu melumat bibir Woo Hyun. Sepertinya ia sudah tak sabar menunggu sampai di dalam kamar. Tangannya bahkan sudah melucuti tubuh Woo Hyun di tengah jalan. Dan tak sabar menikmatinya—menikmati tubuh seseorang yang mengisi satu dari sudut hatinya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, _Hyung_?' bisik Woo Hyun di dalam hati. Samar ia merasakan bau yang sangat dikenalnya dari tubuh Sung Gyu. Juga aroma parfum dari seseorang yang juga dikenalnya—salah satu penghuni apartemen ini.

'Jangan katakan kalau kau benar-benar meniduri adikmu sendiri, _Hyung_?'

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Woo Hyun hanya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Saat hanya desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Menjeritkan nama kekasihnya di tengah gelombang kenikmatan yang didapatkannya.

'Berjanjilah … jangan pernah meninggalkanku, _Hyung_.' Woo Hyun berbisik pelan sesaat menggapai nirwananya. Berdoa di tengah kesadarannya yang sesaat menghilang di tengah permainan mereka. Menikmati semua sentuhan Sung Gyu yang selalu membuatnya menggila tak peduli siapun yang menempati hati terdalam Sung Gyu. Selama Sung Gyu masih mau tersenyum padanya.

'Aku mencintaimu, Kim Sung Gyu. Selamanya.'

.

The End

.

A/N:

o.o maafin semua kesimpang siuran di dalam ff ini. Mizu masih dalam proses membuat ff yang baik terutama NC*gaploked* … ada yang mau ngajarin buat threesome atau foursome yang baik*kedip2mesum*

ya sudahlah … sampai jumpa lagi di ff Mizu selanjutnya. Berdoa adja bias kesayangan kalian gak jadi korban tangan Mizu ya :D

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_


End file.
